Heart of an Oracle
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting to FFN. M for Topics, situations. It is the Heian Period of Japan. And the Hayato people are fighting in defiance of the current emperor. A foreign woman washes up on the short, and marries the Hayato leader and has a daughter who inherits her gifts. Follow along on the hard journey of this girl and her life!
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: For reference, I did a bit of research to find things that were all in one time period and would overlap with my concept for this story. And, while it is a Bleach and Inuyasha crossover, I ask that you all have patience in how slow I will be updating this, along with the fact that I don't think this story will be more than 10 to 20 chapters long.**

* * *

Year 813, Month August, Day 31

Many of the Hayato Clan were down on the beach to see what had washed ashore due to the storm the night before. Everyone on edge with the war with the Imperial Emperor, whom they did have a treatise with though they didn't honor it due to the Nobility being liars and backstabbers. They were currently in a lull, with both sides recouping their losses and healing the wounds. They were a proud people and just wanted to be free of the tyranny of the Nobility and Imperial Dynasty.

"Reo (れお), over here, there is a ship," A man shouted.

The tall raven-haired man looked in the direction the call had come from to see his second in command, waving at him to hurry. Narrowing dark, guarded brown eyes, Reo made his way towards Sora. Curious about this ship and what could have had him sounding almost excited. He was hoping that there might be some supplies, since the raids by the Nobility under the order of his Imperial Highness Shunsui Kyōraku to bring them to heel.

Taking his time to climb over other bits of debris, eyes scanning everything just in case as he made his way through the growing wreckage. The material that the ship seemed to be made out of didn't look like anything he had ever seen a ship built out of. It was some type of pale, thin wood, and there was what seemed to be reeds and resin used to seal the planks together into a long, odd oval shape though Reo came to a halt as he looked at his friend who was standing beside a person.

What struck him as odd was this person was pale of skin, and their hair looked like liquid sunlight. That and they wore a gown that was white and so thin it didn't hide anything at all of the person's body. With careful, measured steps, Reo came to stand beside Sora before kneeling down to check and see if the person was even alive. The moment his hand touched the body, a soft moan came from them. Tensing, he roughly rolled the person over only to fall on his ass in shock. What he was looking at was a woman, one who was well endowed and showing every asset to the world with her thin white gown.

Never before had he seen anyone who looked like her. Though her skin was pale, there was an odd undertone of tan to it, making it appear browner than it was. Contrasting against the yellow of the bound hair. His eyes scanned the soft angles of the woman's face as he saw her pale lashes flutter before opening and revealing the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Βοήθησέ με." (Greek for: Help, me.)

The words were foreign to him. It was a language that was definitely not one he had heard in his many travels all over Japan. Where there were many dialects for the language, though all were the same except for how they were spoken in each region, this was something entirely else, and it scared and fascinated him. And he knew what she said in that hoarse sounding whisper. The look on her face was pleading as she slipped back into an unconscious state of being.

Lifting his head, he looked at Sora, who was staring with his mouth hanging open. Reo reached out and smacked his companion's shin, getting his attention. Seeing understanding appear in his eyes, Reo gave a curt nod and shifted himself so he could scoop the woman up and carry her back to their small sea-side Village, knowing that her presence would cause problems.

* * *

Year 817, Month July, Day 7

Reo looked down at the small bundle in his arms in amazement, unaware of the love shining in his eyes. It had been almost four years since he had found his now-wife washed up on the shore. And now he was holding his new daughter, who was so tiny in his massive hands. The girl had the same eyes as her mother, warm, gentle brown orbs that seemed to see everything. And the small tufts of yellow on her head let him know she would have her mother's hair as well.

"Love, I would like to name her, Lucy," Layla said from where she lay on the futon.

Glancing down at his wife, seeing that special smile she reserved for him and him alone. Knowing he couldn't tell her no, because she had told him months ago that they would have a girl and that she already knew her name. It was one of the odd things about his wife. She was a messenger of the gods. Or that was how he understands what she had explained to him after she was finally able to master their language and speak to each other.

Layla had escaped a large army that had come to destroy and enslave her people on her island called Greece. And that she had been given to a group or sect of people because she had been born with her hair color to be what is called an Oracle. A group of people who held the blood of the Sun God Apollo. That had led to a rather considerable debate and fight between them because the Sun was the embodiment of a Goddess, Amaterasu. Though in the end, it hadn't mattered, for Layla could read the messages written in the stars by the Gods. She had known her whole life that she was not meant to be kept a virgin in the temple upon a mountain.

"It is beautiful, just like her, Layla," Reo told his wife as he crouched down and handed his precious daughter back to her mother. "I am glad to be home for this. Tomorrow I must be back to the front line and lead our people."

* * *

Year 821, Month July, Day 7

It was supposed to be a happy day, but it wasn't. This day that celebrated her birth was now to celebrate death and loss. Closing her eyes, Lucy did her best not to cry as she smelled the funeral pyre burned her mother's corpse. Now four years of age, Lucy knew that she had to make her father happy. She hated seeing him so sad.

Opening her eyes, she reached out a small, still chubby hand and grasped his fingers. Lifting her head, she looked at her father as he looked down. Unsure of how or why Lucy knew that things would get better. Not able to communicate that with the world, Lucy smiled up at her father, seeing his eyes widen. The next thing she knew was, she was being scooped up and held in a fierce hug. It was rare for her father showed this kind of affection to her, being the leader and strongest warrior in their clan.

Again she felt that something was telling her that things would get better. Lucy recalled the talks her mother had with her as she watched her mother slowly wither away and die. Her mother kept telling her to listen with her heart, not her ears, and she too would be able to hear the stars talk. She had no clue what that meant, but if her mother said it, then it was true.

"Papa, I will always be there for you," she whispered as she finally felt the first of many tears to come to slip down her face.

* * *

Year 822, Month September, Day 23

Lucy stared at the woman that was to be her new mother and said nothing as the woman's black eyes stared back down at her. She wasn't happy that her father had taken a new wife only a year after her mother's death. But he had explained that Lucy had to have a female role model in her life. That she couldn't grow up to be a woman who couldn't be tamed. A part of her could accept it, her needing a new mommy. Lucy didn't want this woman to be her mother.

"These are my two sons, Lucy," The woman, Sarah, said as she pushed the two boys forward towards her.

Lucy looked at the two boys. She knew who they were; she had played a few times with one or both of them, alongside the other village kids, and knew that Sarah knew it as well. Meaning this was what her dad called a formality? So she gave a small nod of her head as she let her eyes flick to each boy. The eldest was called Rogue; he had odd hair that was half black and half white. While his eyes were brown with an unusual red tint to them and a scar across the bridge of his nose, he was older than her by two years, making him six. And the younger was almost a carbon copy of him, except for the white hair and lacking a scar. His name was Ryos and her age.

"We shall be living with you from now on, Lucy," Sarah said in a tone that held that final note. "I do hope we shall get along. I always wanted a daughter."

At this, Lucy let her eyes narrow a little at Sarah. She wasn't stupid; no, she heard the whispers of the other adults about her Sarah how she had been vying for her father before her mother had arrived after a storm. Lucy had noticed how the woman before would always stare coldly at her mother when they were out and about the Village. In fact, Lucy was sure that Sarah had something to do with her mother getting sick and dying. But there was no way to prove it, except for the fact that her mother got ill after Sarah visited and then would get worse with each visit that kept getting more frequent.

* * *

Year 825, Month August, Day 3rd

Lucy felt broken inside as she watched the row of funeral pyres burn. The acrid smell of burnt flesh and smoke, making it hard for her to breathe. All her mind could think was that it wasn't fair. First, her mother, four years ago, passed away from illness and now her father. He had been alive when they'd brought him back from the battlefield. But due to too much blood loss, he had slipped from the world of the living to join her mother in the underworld. And it had her chest hurting.

"You have no right to cry, Lucy."

She was lifting her head to look at her now permanent caretaker. Lucy felt the anger bubble in her chest at the woman's harsh words. Sarah had no right to speak words like that to her. This was her father, and Lucy knew that she had every right to cry for her father. But wisely, she said nothing to the woman, who after their first meeting told her (only after her father and Rogue and Ryos had left) that she was not to call her mother or mom unless the others were present. Something that Lucy was totally okay with since this woman could never come close to being anything like her mother.

"Do not stare at me like that, or I will hit you, girl," Sarah hissed to her. "I am now your caretaker, and what I say goes. As your father's late wife, you are now my burden to bear. And that is all you will ever be is a burden, born from a harlot witch that took the man that was to be my husband from the beginning."

Lucy did her best to keep her thoughts from showing on her face at Sarah's words. She knew how this woman felt about her mother — calling her a harlot, whore, and unworthy whenever she could and making Lucy just plain miserable — often striking her for things that Lucy had no control over. It had made Lucy exceptionally observant and agile so that she would not bruise too severely and served to help Lucy open her heart and hear what the stars said. Each painful experience in her life was a trial that earned her a new friend after she survived it.

Subtly Lucy ran on hand over her hip and waistline, feeling the faint outlines through the material of her cloak she was forced to wear to hide her pale skin from outsiders that came to the Village. Sarah didn't want questions asked and had gotten her father believing that because of how she looked like they'd try to kidnap her and sell her as a slave. Something her father always had worried about with her mother and her beauty.

* * *

Year 832, Month July, Day 21st

Lucy leaned herself against the window and looked out it from under the edge of her hooded cloak. Giving a worried huff, she watched the clouds move across the blue sky. A squadron of the Imperial Army had made it to the Village. And with both Rogue and Ryos out on the front lines fighting to keep them safe, they were unprotected and left open, except for a few of the younger warriors and retired elder warriors, which means that Sarah was the spokesperson for the Village as the late Leaders wife.

It made Lucy sick that Sarah was so greedy for power. She had thought that the woman had finally capped after she had obtained her father when she was young, and her mother had died the previous year. No, in fact, it seemed to make things that much worse. Over the past seven years, the Village Elders had tried to get Sarah to marry. But the woman had constantly manipulated her sons by lying and said that the men were forceful of her person. Or worse, trying to hurt Lucy by forcing her into their beds. This train of thought had Lucy snorting loudly.

No, Sarah had taken to rubbing ink and ash into her golden hair to make it black so she would blend in better. Not that it did much since Lucy was forbidden from leaving the house without her hooded cloak. Then again, if her blond hair were noticed, it would be cause for concern since Sarah claimed that Lucy was her biological daughter from her late husband and very shy and sick. A bunch of bullshit if Lucy were to be asked. No, Sarah feared that if people saw her without her hair darkened and the hood that they'd try to make Lucy marry as the daughter of the previous Leader and make her new husband the new Leader.

Closing her eyes, Lucy let her hand fall to her hips and stroke the keys she had hidden there. Over the years of being made to do all the menial labor in the house, beaten when she displeased Sarah, amongst many other atrocities, Lucy had gained many keys. Most were silver, but Lucy had a few gold ones now. She loved each one and called them her family as she really didn't have a family anymore. And the fact she heard them and they were teaching her how to read the stars slowly was amazing.

"Lucy, come here this instant!"

At the shrill call from Sarah, Lucy flinched and opened her eyes. Giving the sky one more fond look, Lucy made her way from her tiny little room to the main living area of the house. Her body went stiff at the sight of two ranked Imperial officers. One whom she knew by sight because he was the one who killed her father. It was the last thing her father had told her was the name of the man and what he looked like. His last breath was to warn her of this man, a General, who was able to beat her proud father.

"This is whom you mentioned?"

"Yes, now if we can be on our way?"

Cold filled Lucy's veins, freezing her blood as she caught the malicious glint in Sarah's eyes as she looked at her. The thing she had made her father paranoid about was the thing she was doing and selling her to the enemy to be a slave.

* * *

Year 832, Month July, Day 31

Pain and heat radiated from her cheek, where Sarah had slapped her before their escort had come to get them for their meeting with the Emperor of Japan. Staying silent as she listened to Sarah work a deal with the Emperor for all of the Hayate people to surrender and accept the Imperial rule and Lucy was the bargaining chip as the daughter of the late former Leader of all the Hayate, Reo and Sarah. She wasn't thrilled about this at all. But Lucy was far from stupid. Her mother educated her in the basics of reading and speaking greek, the native language of her mother. Something she still practiced in secret, making Lucy a rarity among the women of the Village and countryside. A thing she hoped to use to her advantage.

"You are willing to give your only daughter to end this war?"

Lucy turned her gaze to the tall, white-haired man standing beside the Emperor himself. She knew who Ukitake Jushiro was. The man was a fearsome warrior in his own right, even if he didn't get on the battlefield often. His tactical abilities were something Ryos loved to speculate on to her when he was home. Even Rogue had said that the man was brilliant and got a compliment of any sort of out Sarah's eldest son was like pulling a tooth from a dog's mouth, painfully hard.

"Yes, I give you my beloved daughter to stop this war that has gone on for too long. I lost my husband Reo and fear losing my sons now," Sarah said in a sad, plaintive voice. "So I give you to Emperor Kyōraku, my daughter, to either be a servant to you or a Noble of your choice in good faith, since I know no noble would marry a commoner."

Shooting Sarah a side glance, Lucy glared daggers at the woman who was now bent over low in a bow simpering openly like a woman desperate. No, Lucy wasn't ignorant of what this woman was doing.

"Your Majesty?" Jushiro asked, his voice soft and holding a note that drew Lucy's attention back to him.

There was something about the white-haired man that felt familiar and comfortable, but as far as she was concerned, he was the enemy for who he served.

"I accept, Jushiro. And I believe that she will be given to the Kuchiki household since it was them that brought us this plea for peace to our court," Emperor Kyōraku said in a bored sounding voice.

When Lucy turned her gaze from Jushiro to the Emperor, she had to force herself from jerking back. The man was looking directly at her with scary clarity. His posture and bored tone said one thing, his gaze said another. She knew he was not a man to underestimate.

"Is that alright with you, Ginrei? Do you think you can place her in your household as a servant?" Emperor Kyōraku spoke.

There was a brief pause before a simple yes was spoken. Her fate sealed, Lucy bowed her head and tried to rationalize a good point, which came naturally to her. She was no longer under Sarah's rule so that she wouldn't be abused anymore. And as she was used for a peace agreement, that meant no harm could come to her without breaking the treatise, so Lucy knew she was relatively safe. Besides, moving from one servitude to another wasn't going to be bad. She just had to show her new owner that she was worth more than they all knew. At least without letting them know she could read and hear the stars, to understand the paths that the future could take.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: For reference I did a bit of research to find things that were all in one time period and would overlap with my concept for this story. And, while it is a Bleach and Inuyasha crossover, I ask that you all have patience in how slow I will be updating this, along with the fact that I don't think this story will be more than 10 to 20 chapters long.**

* * *

Year 832, Month July, Day 31

Lucy sat there, silent and staring at her clasped hands in her lap. Her mind was going over what had happened after she had been given to the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Genrei. Sarah had been promptly dismissed, and she had been shuffled away by the palace servants to be checked her over. They were rather rude in their shock at how clean she was. Not a single tick, flea, or lice on her body. Though their attention to her skin was annoying and left Lucy uncomfortable.

From there, she was again shuffled with her meager belongings (keys had vanished when she had been stripped thankfully) into a private study where she was educated about proper etiquette and stuff for her new position in the Kuchiki house. Again, the headmistress was rude in her level of shock at the fact that Lucy knew what she needed to know. Before her hands were roughly grabbed and inspected, revealing the callouses she had gained from years of doing all the chores and whatever else Sarah had given her.

The moment she was presented back to Emperor Shunshui, Advisor Jushiro, and the Genrei. Lucy had to listen as the report was given. Then she was being dragged along behind the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Jushiro beside her oddly enough. He talked in a whisper to her, telling her that if she ever needed to, she had a haven to return to in the palace and then slipped her a small beaded talisman with the Ukitake Clan symbol on it. Lucy was not stupid; she knew what this was and meant.

"Lucy."

At the sound of her name, Lucy lifted her head but didn't meet the man's eyes. Knowing it was a sign of disrespect. And she didn't want to be beaten upon arrival to the house. Silently she waited for Lord Genrei to continue to speak. Knowing he was going to question her.

"Tell me what you know how to do," Lord Genrei commanded.

Taking a deep breath to help keep her calm. Lucy answered his question, "My Lord, I am quite capable of cooking, cleaning, and sewing. And know how to chop wood, basic carpentry to do repairs, tacking. Again fixing and cleaning it. I know the basics of reading and writing, as well."

Lucy didn't tell him that she knew how to play two instruments, do Ikebana, Dance, knew how to do simple math, and was versed in History. Or how to do basic hand to hand fighting. Something her step-brothers had intentionally taught her to defend herself after she started to mature physically. Women were not supposed to know such things; it was blasphemy.

"And you are the daughter of the former Leader and Hero of the Hayato People," Lord Genrei responded. "I was not aware that they would put a person of importance to menial labor."

She couldn't help it as her body stiffened at the insult. And she knew that it had displeased Lord Genrei by how his hands curled in his lap.

"Speak your piece, child; this will be the only time you will be able to," Lord Genrei stated.

Slowly giving a nod of her head, Lucy took another deep breath and spoke, "Our Village, while near the sea, is not as prosperous. And even though I am my father's daughter, that does not make me above anyone else in the Village, my Lord. I am human, just like them. If you were to cut me open, I'd bleed red just like them, like you and the other nobles. So, I did my fair share of the work around the Village. As a woman, I know my place, but I also know that a good Leader, a true Leader, helps their people. And does not Lord it over them like they are lesser beings."

A heavy silence filled the carriage as it swayed back and forth. Lord Genrei had given her the right to speak freely. And while she had spoken true, Lucy hadn't told the whole truth. It started slowly and softly, breaking the silence in the carriage, before growing in louder. Lucy lifted her head to see the man across from her, laughing in what seemed to be good nature. His dark gray eyes were glimmering as he met her gaze head-on before Lucy dropped her head again.

"You are most definitely your father's daughter," Lord Genrei stated. "He as a warrior that kept me on my toes when I took to the battlefield. A man of honor and principal. I watched him break from his fight with me to help one of his own before returning to finish his fight against me. I can respect a person for that. It was just a shame and waste to me that his people chose to continue to cause strife by keeping the war going."

Lucy said nothing as she kept her eyes pinned to Lord Genrei's hands on his lap. Her mother had a few times that Lucy could recall, said the same things to her father in the privacy of their own home. She, too, didn't understand the need to keep this fight going, it was pointless in her mind. The number of people who died and the pain of that loss that those left behind carried on both sides. If she remembered, Rogue said that Lord Genrei's son and daughter-in-law had died because of an ambush by her people, leaving their two sons without parents.

"I have one more thing to ask you, and you need to answer honestly, Lucy," Lord Genrei spoke, his voice going hard. "I do not tolerate liars and certain other things in my household. It causes descent and divides."

Swallowing as she felt his gave grow heavy on the top of her head, Lucy nodded that she would answer.

"Have you taken many men to your bed?" Lord Genrei asked.

The question was offensive and embarrassing. And Lucy felt heat flood her face as she jerked up to glare at the man sitting across from her. She hated how he looked detached and uncaring.

"I will say this only once, _my Lord_," she said, stressing his title by hissing it. "I am not a whore. No man has ever graced my bed and will not until the day I am married if I ever chose to get married. And I am well aware that all Nobility think that because we are country folk, savage warriors, the women must be loose and whore themselves for both pleasure and survival."

She saw shock appear briefly in his eyes before they narrowed at her for the tone she was using and the way she spoke to him, insulting him.

"I stated that you could speak freely in the carriage. But that does not mean you have the right as a servant in my house to degrade me," Lord Genrei said, his voice soft and cold at the same time. "And let me inform you, I do not think all women of common birth, whether in the city or country, are whores. So, think before you speak thus again, or I will have you whipped with a cane, do you understand me?"

Lucy kept her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at him. She was assessing as she tried to figure out if he was lying to her or not. Finally, she gave a small nod of her head before dropping her gaze. It was apparent he was telling the truth. A slight shock to her system. So, she did as her mother and father taught her to do for being brash and rude like she just had been.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I will do my best not to speak like that again," she said as a way of apologizing.

"Good, we have arrived," Lord Genrei stated as the carriage came to a halt. "Let me introduce you to those of my family that is currently in the compound."

With that, Lucy waited until he got out of the carriage, then offered her a hand to help her out before Lucy was his whole household. Family and staff.

"Lucy, this young man here is my grandson Byakuya and next to him is my granddaughter by marriage, Rukia," Lord Genrei stated. "And those gathered are the head of my maids, manservants, kitchen, and stables."

She gave a polite bow, not raising her eyes from their waistline. Knowing it would overstep her place.

"Grandfather, have you figured out where you will place her in the household?"

Lucy felt her eyes go wide as the deep, softly spoken words. She hadn't heard a voice that smooth and cultured before, and it affected her in a way that she didn't want to acknowledge.

"Yes, I am going to make her Rukia's hand-maiden. She will attend to Rukia," Lord Genrei answered his grandson. "Rukia, she will help you get ready, be presentable, and attend to you throughout the day, as well as clean for you."

There was a tension in the air that made Lucy feel as if it was hard to breathe. This was not what she had expected. Being told she was going to serve as his granddaughter (of which she wasn't aware existed) hand-maiden was a great honor. But it also put her where he could also observe her.

"Grandfather, why?"

"Because, Rukia, she is the same age as you. And more than capable of being able to do something as simple as keeping you from acting like a tomboy and more like a Lady of your station," Lord Genrei said.

At that moment, Lucy couldn't help but feel that she had a near-impossible task set before her. The idea of doing the house laundry was more appealing.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: For reference, I did a bit of research to find things that were all in one time period and would overlap with my concept for this story. While this story is a Bleach and Fairy Tail crossover, I ask that you all have patience in how slow I will be updating this, along with the fact that I don't think this story will be more than 10 to 20 chapters long.**

**Author's Note 2: November is National Novelist Writers Month, aka Nanowrimo! I will again be participating in it. And this year I am going to solely focus on all my Fairy Tail Stories. So, my other stories will not be updated during the month of November. Sorry, not sorry. I am still going to leave this fandom after they are all done. And if, at some point, down the road I find my love for FT again, I will come back with new stories and hopefully a less toxic fandom.**

* * *

**Year 832, Month August, Day 18**

Lucy stood up and pressed her hands into the small of her back as she smiled at what she had accomplished. It had been over two weeks since being brought to this place. Rukia was definitely a delight to be around, except for mornings. That girl never wanted to wake up and get ready. Then again, they were the same age, roughly. And having finally found a routine that worked for both of them had been a wonderful thing.

Of course, Lord Genrei had cautioned her to not talk about her past, or rather her origins. So, Lucy had explained that she was from the country and that she left her family. It wasn't a direct lie, no, and skirted the truth while still being the truth. Turning Lucy, Lucy bent over to grab the basket. Today was linen day, and it was already hot and humid. The next thing on her list was to wrangle Rukia to get her to practice on her Gaku Biwa. It was an instrument Lucy knew how to place, so she could make it easier for Rukia.

"Oh, the young master is home!"

"Really! Well, you know what that means, right?"

"Oh, you are so naughty."

"Hey, if the young master has preferences, then so be it. I won't deny a summons... and I know you wouldn't either."

Lucy felt heat rush to her face as she openly blanched as she made her way back to Rukia's rooms. She had not met the eldest of the two brothers, not that she wanted to. Hearing the maids and the other staff talk about Koga Kuchiki was more than enough. In fact, if she could, she would try her damnedest to avoid the man without being rude.

Sighing as she stepped upon to wrap-around veranda, Lucy made her way back to her Mistresses rooms. Already she could hear Rukia complaining about having to sit still and practice. Pressing her lips into a thin line to keep from openly smiling, Lucy paused and knocked softly on the Shoji door. When Rukia's voice called for her to enter, Lucy slid the door open, stepped in, and shut it softly behind her. Though her eyes were trained before her, she snuck a peek at a petulant Rukia as she made her way towards the back of the room to store the basket for now.

"This is boring; why does grandfather wish for me to learn this thing? And I heard Koga is back; I want to go see him!"

Once the basket was stored, Lucy came back and sat a foot behind Rukia, where she was kneeling on a pillow, the 4-stringed Lute across her lap.

"Young Miss, it is important you learn to do these things. If you marry into a good house, your husband will expect you to act like a lady and help entertain his retainers and visiting guests."

Lucy knew very well what the matron who was in charge of teaching Rukia was getting at. Still keeping her eyes on her lap, head held low, Lucy allowed herself to smile widely. She could relate to how free-spirited Rukia really was since she was that way. Though that had changed, and a harsh reality became her life. A part of her wanted to help Rukia, but that would expose her knowledge and skill. Then again, Rukia was mischievous so that it couldn't be a bad thing?

"**Miss!** Don't make that face; you are a daughter, even if it is by marriage, to the Noble Kuchiki house. And I think Lord Genrei has been more than _patient_ with you. Do not forget that you can be _whipped_ still for disobeying."

Lucy stilled and held her breath, her mind flashing back to her childhood and having Sarah beat her with a bamboo cane when she didn't do something the right way, the first time. When a Mullen apology came from Rukia, Lucy peeked up through her black-stained hair to see the Matron sniff disdainfully as she stood.

"Well, as long as you remember your place here," the woman snapped. "That is all. Practice for an hour, and I will come back and check on you. My time is better spent on those who actually have the will and drive to achieve."

Flinching internally, Lucy watched as the dour woman left and shut the Shoji door a bit harder than she should have. Once the footsteps faded into the distance, Lucy waited until Rukia turned and faced her.

"What do you think? Am I really so helpless?"

Lifting her head, Lucy looked at Rukia before replying, "No, Mistress, I do not think so. I think that you have the talent and aptitude and do not wish to see you hurt. If I may be so bold to ask you a question?"

The way Rukia looked sadly at her before bobbing her head, causing that short hair to shift around her angular face.

"What is it you want to do? I mean, playing the Gaku Biwa is actually easy as it only has four strings total," Lucy said.

Lucy enjoyed watching Rukia's eyes wide as she picked up on what she was asking. Or rather, no asking.

"You... know how to play this evil thing? And what I want is to be outside riding horses, practicing with a sword and climbing trees," Rukia said in a rushed whisper.

"Yes, I do, Mistress. And if you'd like, I can help you learn to play it. Since that harsh criticism isn't helping you, nor is her lack of instruction, Mistress," Lucy said, placing her hands before her and bowing at the waist.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell my grandfather you knew how to play?" Rukia asked her voice, still a whisper but now conspiratorial. "And if you can help me get that hag off my back so I can enjoy myself, then I will keep it a secret."

Knowing she had Rukia hook, line, and sinker, Lucy looked the girl in the eyes and smiled.

"Because a smart person never reveals all their skills. It is the first thing one learns in the art of war. And I know a few other things like Ikebana, tea ceremony, song, dance, and I can read, write. My father was a man who believed that women should be well educated to protect themselves before he died," Lucy explained.

The sad look of understanding at the mention of her father being dead from Rukia had Lucy flushing and looking away. When a small hand rested on her own, Lucy looked up at her Mistress and smiled. There was an understanding between them, and Lucy knew she would become invaluable to Rukia as a Hand-maid and possibly a friend? That would be nice since she never had one.

* * *

The silence hung over the main meeting hall was heavy as the three men looked at each other. The news that had just been delivered by the newly returned Koga Kuchiki didn't bode well. This news could set the Imperial Troops back and extend the war even longer with the Hayate Tribe. The fact that the brothers Rogue and Ryos, fierce and proud warriors each, were uniting the other people around them didn't bode well.

"I am sorry, grandfather, I thought when I had bargained with the Widow of the former leader of the Hayate for peace that they'd listen and pull back," Koga said, a small smug smile on his lips.

"Yes, that went over well, but news sometimes travels a lot slower," Genrei stated. "And our Emperor took the deal, and our house gained a new addition thanks to it."

Again silence fell as the two looked at the third member who had yet to say a single thing since they had gathered. His dark eyes were on the map on the table where the small pieces indicated the various troops and factions. A bit of shifting had been done, but yet something seemed off to him, but he'd keep his council to himself. There was no reason to doubt the news that had been brought by his elder brother. Koga was a fierce and loyal samurai of the Kuchiki house and to the Emperor himself.

"Byakuya, what do you have to say?"

Lifting his eyes to look first at his Grandfather, who knew what he thought of this supposed peace treaty. He felt that the girl, Lucy, was a spy in their midst, though she kept her head down, stayed silent, and worked diligently. He had seen a remarkable change take place in Rukia. The way she smiled now would do his former wife, Hisana, proud in the heavens.

"I have nothing to doubt. And you know how I feel about the girl," Byakuya stated blandly.

"Oh, we acquired a woman?" Koga said, perking up, a sharp gleam in his black eyes.

"Yes, she is the daughter of the Widow. Her name is Lucy, and I have assigned her to be Rukia's Hand-maiden," Genrei said. "And she is constantly under observation Byakuya, by my own guards, and I know a few of your own."

The soft humph from Byakuya had Koga giving a brief chuckle, "I see you're still paranoid. I want to meet this girl."

"Brother, leave her be," Byakuya said as he stood from his spot at the small table. "She does her job and well. That I will give her. And I have a feeling that she doesn't want to be friendly with anyone; she knows her place."

The dark glare and look of shocked affront he received from both his grandfather and brother spoke volumes. The room now filled with a heavy silence as the two watched Byakuya leave the room. Already it was clear a line had been drawn.

"Do not take it that he has an interest in the girl. He is still upset over Hisana dying and is protective of Rukia, who has been more cheerful of late due to Lucy's presence. Lucy is a good worker, doesn't ask questions, and quickly learned her role," Genrei said. "But I will say this, Koga, if she refuses any of your offers and requests, let it be."

With those words, Koga stood and shot a glance at his grandfather. It was filled with curiosity and desire. The small nod between the two as Koga turned and left the room was of understanding.

"Well, I hope that poor girl will not rear that stubborn pride of hers," Genrei muttered to himself as he smiled openly. "And I hope that Koga doesn't push because I am sure there is more to that girl than she lets on. Her father was not a normal man in the way he thought on the battlefield, nor off from the reports I had received. She shares his keen intelligence."

_**TBC! **_

**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Into the Lake**


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: For reference, I did a bit of research to find things that were all in one time period and would overlap with my concept for this story. While this story is a Bleach and Fairy Tail crossover, I ask that you all have patience in how slow I will be updating this, along with the fact that I don't think this story will be more than 10 to 20 chapters long.**

* * *

**Year 832, Month September, Day 27**

Lucy smiled as she left Rukia's quarters; the Matron was in complete shock. It had been over a month since she had brokered that deal with Rukia and started to help her. And a part of Lucy felt satisfied and fulfilled at teaching her Mistress, who was picking up things rather quickly, which made her life so much easier, with one exception.

Slowing down, Lucy came to a halt at a three-way section of the hall. Narrowing her eyes, she peeked around the corner, then the other way. Glad Lucy didn't see the Young Lord Koga. Letting the air in her lungs escape, she turned the corner to head to the kitchen. It was almost time for Rukia to practice her Tea Ceremony, and she had to get the Tea set and boil the water.

All she wanted was to get to the kitchen, acquire the stuff, and make it back to Rukia safely with no interruptions. Lucy didn't know why she had become the target for the Kuchiki Heir. It had made the other servants (mostly the female) ostracize her or outright be rude. While the male servants seemed to think she was loose with her favors. Which she was not.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if I would get a chance to see you today."

Unable to stop herself as her body went rigid. Slowly Lucy turned to look at one Koga Kuchiki. Forcing a smile to appear as she let her eyes travel up to meet his, Lucy stayed silent, hoping that he would take the hint.

"Oh, no, you don't have to look like that, missy."

Still keeping her smile in place, Lucy continued to stay silent. But when he took a step towards her, she instinctively took a step back. The almost feral smile that lit up his green eyes had her swallowing. For some reason, her need to retreat seemed to spark in him the need to chase.

"Hey now, where do you think you are going? I only want to have a friendly conversation."

Feeling panic swell, Lucy recalled what he thought a _friendly_ conversation was. He had pinned her to a wall and tried to kiss her, and she had stomped on his foot before running to hide. How did she know that would be challenging to him? Hell, she hadn't even known what Koga had looked like at that point and time. And certainly, he hadn't been dressed like a Noble should have been.

Knowing she had to speak, Lucy held up her hands, making Koga come to a halt as he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Please, Young Master, I am on an errand for my Mistress. It is almost time for her Tea Ceremony Lessons, and I do not wish to keep her or the Lady Matron waiting," Lucy pleaded, hoping that he'd be nice.

The way his grin grew wider, sharper, told Lucy that he wasn't going to be playing nice. Groaning mentally as he took a quick step towards her, Lucy stepped back on instinct alone, only to feel the corner of the wall dig into her back. And before she could escape, Lucy found herself pinned between his arms. This was not a good thing.

* * *

Byakuya heard a soft thump against the wall outside his room. Thinking nothing of it, he went back to going over the monthly expenses in the record book. This was not technically his job, but his elder brother's, who was not reliable and would rather chase skirts. When a double thump resounded against the wall, Byakuya lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Please, Master Koga."

At the sound of the voice, he knew who it was and what was potentially going on. He was still shocked that she had stomped on Koga's foot the first time his brother had pinned her to the wall. Then again, the girl hadn't known who Koga was, and he was dressed in training clothes. But seeing it with his own eyes and hearing his sister's handmaiden dress his brother down rather eloquently was impressive. More-so since it seemed she was rather educated with how she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. They can send someone else. I told you I only want to have a friendly conversation."

Pressing his lips into a thin line as he stood up from his pillow and low table, Byakuya walked quietly to the shoji door and slid it open. Sticking his head out, he saw that Koga had pinned Lucy to the corner of the wall and was bearing down on her. It was clear she wanted nothing to do with Koga. In fact, her body language was tense and screaming a loud warning of an imminent attack, though he could tell she was trying her best not to attack Koga again.

"Koga," Byakuya called out.

Watching as his brother stiffened before turning his head slightly to glare. Byakuya gave a small smile as he watched Lucy dip under his brother's arms and darted off down the hall towards the kitchen. The low growl he got when Koga realized that Lucy had escaped didn't phase him in the least. Growing up with Koga, he was immune to his moods and personality quirks.

"Dammit, 'Kuya," Koga hissed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly at the detested nickname from their childhood as he watched his brother push away from the wall.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but she had duties to attend to, as do you," Byakuya stated. "Like the balancing of the expenses for the HouseHold as the Heir apparent."

The look Koga gave him was one of disgust before Koga turned and marched away. A small crisis averted, but it did bother him that his brother was pursuing the girl when she was clearly not interested. And Byakuya had heard the servants talking and knew that his brother's perusal of the girl was making them envious and jealous as his brother wasn't taking any of his regulars to his bed.

Letting out a sigh, Byakuya was about ready to pull his head back into his room and close the door when he heard the soft, quiet footfalls coming from down the hall. He didn't have to guess who it was and decided to wait. Sure enough, after a brief pause and quick peek, Lucy appeared around the corner. When she saw him, Byakuya waited as she stepped around the corner.

"Lucy, a moment, please," He said, making her halt and glance at him for a second.

He saw fear flicker in the depths of her eyes before they were dropped. It was clear she thought she was in trouble.

"Yes, M'lord?"

Her voice was barely audible. Stepping from his room, he towered over her as he spoke, "Lucy, I know you have been clear about not wanting my brother's advances. And it is becoming rather irksome in how it is starting to disrupt the natural things in this house. So, I am extending you a boon."

When he finished speaking, he waited and watched her reaction to his words. This was not something he did lightly or often. When Lucy's head jerked up, her eyes wide as they met him in obvious shock, Byakuya saw a leeriness narrow her eyes as her body stiffened.

"I can see that you do not trust me. While I would say that is wise in any other situation, I am genuine and honest," He stated as he glared down at her. "My offer is this; when you are not with my sister and my brother is back from his duties to the Imperial Army, you may hide in my room. But only if I am in my quarters. I require you to stay silent, sit, and do nothing unless I ask you to. If you accept this, then I will walk with you to inform Rukia. Since I know, she is displeased with Koga's interest in you."

He watched as the leeriness vanished from Lucys' face as her mouth dropped open in shock before she gathered her faculties and bobbed her head silently in acceptance.

_**TBC!**_

**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Into the Lake**


End file.
